UsMex Tan cerca tan Lejos de Juárez a El Paso
by Supermassive Dreamer
Summary: UsMex Hetero / Amor en la Frontera, decisiones y riesgos...por ella. ¿Qué pasará cuando el joven Alfred tenga que enfrentar el destino que le depara en la frontera? ¿Abandonarlo todo quizás?.
1. Capítulo 1: The letter was wrote for you

_Este es un UsMex hetero, es la primera vez que escribo algo así…so…Enjoy it (¿?) Derechos reservados obviamente a mí por la historia. Los personajes son de Latin Hetalia (México Fem) y **Hetalia de Hiramuya** ( Estados Unidos, Alfred F. Jones )_

**1-The letter was wrote for you.**

Me dejabas cartas diariamente. Siempre iba a buscarlas. Nadie y al mismo tiempo todos sabían lo que anhelaba realmente. Si, quiero que acaricies mi mejilla con la palma entera de tu mano y no con solo dos finos dedos que apenas rozan mis mejillas. Quizás algún día pueda robarte ese beso completo. 

Lunes, una carta, Martes otra carta, miércoles la carta se mezcló con los finos alambres y tuve que darme maña para poder sacarla.  
''Go to the hell with this, you're a simple dreamer. '' 

Eso me decían mis amigos. 

No me malinterpretes, Nunca dije que no me gustara vivir en esta ciudad. Aveces es divertido que los guardias me miren y se rían, que mis amigos me vean caminar para buscar tus anheladas cartas. Soy un imbécil, si me vieras, parezco perdido. ¿Pero que cosas digo? Sí que me vez, me vez siempre, estás esperando por horas que salga de la maldita escuela y me dirija directamente al muro. 

It's so funny. Las abro, las leo y me acuerdo de Tijuana. Miro al horizonte y me suena esa linda canción que me cantaste una vez. Soy un soñador, de esas personas que sueñan de que todo pase de vuelta, que lee una y otra vez tus cartas, incluso cuando haya cosas que no entiendo todavía y tenga que correr como un loco a tirarme sobre el Google traductor para poder volver a sonreír en silencio. 

Hoy particularmente estás mas callada, trato de enfocarte mas allá de esos finos alambres, que son gruesos y son pesados ahora. Mis manos se van deslizando por los mismos, dejando que mis dedos se entrelacen con ellos. Están calientes, me dan asco, no los estaría tocando si no fuera porque tu estás del otro lado.  
Digo suaves y lindas palabras, quizás no las entiendas del todo, lo poco que aprendí fue el poco tiempo que estuve contigo, nunca me había interesado el idioma español hasta hace unos cuatro meses atrás. 

¡Te estás ríendo! Esa suave risa que atravesó esos alambres calientes, le dieron paz a mi piel. Suspiré, me seguías mirando. Tus ojos cafés, a pesar de ser tan profundos, contrastaban con los míos de una manera intensa. Ahora yo sonrío y es hora de irme a casa, salto hacia atrás haciendo monerías y una que otra tontería para hacerte reír mientras vuelvo a ese lugar divisorio para pedirte que acerques tu mejilla, una vez que lo haces ( y agradezco al cielo haberme expresado bien) poso suavemente mis labios en ese pequeño agujero para poder tocar tu piel. Cierro los ojos y nos quedamos un momento allí. Quién sabe si realmente toque tu piel, lo que importa es que te di mi beso de despedida.

Te vas corriendo y yo también. Me están llamando, quizás creen que ya me morí porque no llego a casa.

-Hi mom…¿Er..? Don't worry, I told you, I come home late…- Me dan unas ganas terrible de decirle que me deje en paz. 

Pero cuando llego a casa la escena es la misma de siempre. Tanto que la tengo grabada como una cajita musical dentro de mi cabeza.  
-¡ALFRED JONES! ¿DÓNDE TE HAZ METIDO?-Con eso inicia y luego le sigue un estúpido: -¡TE HE DICHO QUE ES PELIGROSO! ¿QUIERES MORIR? ¿ESO QUIERES?-y no falta la frase atacadora de mi hermano con cara de idiota. : -You know , you want it.- 

Me dan ganas de golpearlo. Me dan ganas de decirle a mi padre que me quiero ir ya de vacaciones.  
Pero nadie me escucha. Debo de agregar que mi padre es una persona importante y no está todo el día en casa. 

Una vez fui atrevido y te deje una carta entre los alambres. Esperé y fui a verte todas las tardes. No venías, no venías. ¿A quién espero?. Es tonto decir que me enamoré, que desde que te conocí esa tarde quedé tan atontado que no te pedí nada relacionado con mail, dirección o número de teléfono. 

Además con el poco español que sé esa carta puede estar terriblemente mal escrita y allí se quedó, pasó un día, pasó otro. Paso….  
Vivo en el Paso, Texas, Estados Unidos y tengo 18 años, pero nací en Utah, Salt Lake City. Me llamo Alfred. Antes no vivía en El Paso. Nunca quise vivir en El Paso. Pero por cuestiones de trabajo de mi padre nos vinimos a vivir junto con mi hermano y mi mamá. Todo es llevadero de este lado, una ciudad tranquila y segura. Algunos le dicen: ''La más segura del mundo''. Que irónico…si estás a pocos pasos de mí y ni siquiera puedo salvarte de tus penurias. 

Pateo la estúpida reja, la Border Patrol nunca me dijo nada. Soy el estúpido visitante de todos los días, podría agregar…el único, Una vez me preguntaron porque venía tan seguido y les contesté: The person I love is on the other side. 

¡Se cae la carta que había colocado! Soy un verdadero imbécil, la vuelvo a colocar suspirando y una niña me mira con sus ojos oscuros. Quedé helado , en silencio, mirándola.  
Se sentó a unos metros de distancia y en sus ojos se me reflejó un dolor intenso. Intenté comunicarme…pero soy un desastre…el español no es algo con lo que me lleve. Pero aquí en El Paso todos hablan muy bien, es un segundo idioma. 

- Hi little girl...my name is Alfred…-Le dije agachándome con cuidado y sonriéndole, a lo cual me devolvió una sonrisa. No parecía tener más de 10 años. No estaba sola, había chicos de mi edad detrás de ella, jugando con una pelota de…fútbol. 

Me ignoraban por completo, mientras la niña jugaba con la suave arena del suelo, porque este lugar era pleno desierto, en efecto podía sentir el calor en mi espalda, el único lugar donde el río Grande no me molestaba. Sí...tal vez podría cambiar mi forma de decirle al Río, porque cuando hablas de él siempre me dices que le diga: Río bravo. 

¿Río bravo?, nunca me había enseñado o escuche eso en mi vida. Me siento ignorante y ahora me siento tras las rejas y me pregunto dónde está realmente la verdadera libertad. Están felices, jugando con un simple balón, compartiendo con sus amigos.

En todas las escuelas por las que pasé, incluyendo las de Utah, nunca vi a gente tan unida de mi edad como las de aquí. Pero ya estoy terminando la escuela, solo me falta este año…estoy en el 12º grado de la educación Superior, lo que llamaríamos el grado 'Senior'.

_Suspiro de pena mirándolos, no me ven pero yo si a ellos, felices en un mundo donde nos enseñaron que no existe la felicidad, solo pobreza, que estábamos bien aquí donde estábamos. Descubrí que todo eso era mentira cuando vi tu sonrisa, no existe el mundo feliz sin tu sonrisa, es mentira que de este lado somos felices, es mentira que este país puede darles la libertad mientras nos caemos en una profunda crisis económica. Es mentira mi amada Citlali no hay_  
_libertad sin tu sonrisa._

_No sé cuánto tiempo más voy a esperar, me siguen mirando como un loco..._

**(Continuará)**


	2. Capítulo 2: ¡Un lindo cielo que mirar!

_Agradezco los dos reviews que vi para mi capítulo 1, estoy contenta de que les haya gustado :) espero disfruten también el capítulo 2, esto apenas va comenzando. Quiero también agregar que me baso en situaciones reales que he estudiado y que no hablo de cualquier cosa. ¡Un saludo grande!_

-

-

2-¡Un lindo cielo que mirar!

Colgué mi mochila a mi espalda, con mucho cuidado salí de mi casa y contaba paso por paso a donde me dirigía, miraba atenta a todas las personas a la cara, buscaba que nadie me siguiera. Los rumores eran fuertes, pero yo también. Todos los ciudadanos de Juárez lo somos.

No quiero que piensen que mi ciudad es ya una ciudad perdida, una ciudad que no le tiene que importar al gobierno solo porque está lejos de la capital y cerca de la Frontera. Al contrario, yo creo que debería preocuparles más que estemos cerca de la frontera.

Esa mañana no pude ir a verte, hacía calor, estaba cansada. Quería ya llegar a mi casa, algunas cuadras las hacia corriendo y otras caminando, podía sentir que mi corazón bombeaba más rápido de lo normal, de solo imaginarte apoyado contra las malditas rejas, que queman más dentro que afuera. Lloré un poco, lo admito, soy frágil…si soy frágil a veces en cuanto a esto se refiere.

Y es que no es fácil decir que me enamoré de alguien que vive al otro lado, en el país al que todos quieren llegar… ¿llegar para qué? ¿Acaso no hay sueños aquí también? ¿No se nos permite ser libres a nosotros?. Si conozco lo que sufre actualmente la sociedad, no se me pasa desapercibido el luchar por el pan de cada día…pero a veces la sed de justicia es mucho más fuerte que la frontera misma.

Ni siquiera mi amiga me apoyó, me trató horrible…diciéndome "Quieres estar con el gringo para escapar" ¿Escapar de qué?, yo vivo mi día a día, procurando ser lo mejor para mi ciudad, para mi país. Nunca pensé en "escapar", sino más bien mi idea es AYUDAR, fomentar un cambio para ellos…pero no sé por donde empezar…¡Ah pero claro! No falta la típica frase: Si ayudas lo más probable es que te maten, que te lleven y que no vuelvas.

No tengo miedo a no volver, tengo miedo a que la sociedad no responda. Soy una luchadora de primera, revolucionaria de ideas, a pesar de mis 17 años. ¿Y si me enamoré de un estadounidense que hay?... si solo vieran sus ojos, su transparencia, su corazón intentando comunicarse como puede con el mío, tomando mi mano a través de todo ese dolor, sintiéndose culpable de algo que no es ni su culpa ni la mía.

Desde que lo conocí cuando fuimos de vacaciones a Tijuana, no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza. Y esa es mi sincera respuesta para con el mundo. El estaba de vacaciones y yo también, teníamos familiares allá y fuimos, y a pesar de que fue hace unos pocos meses atrás el recuerdo sigue tan fresco como ahora, ¡Si como ahora! Que me encantaría gritarles a todos que se callen por un momento, que no saben realmente como me siento. Todos intentan dominarte…decirte que hacer, pues yo no me voy a dejar. Si tengo que cruzar por volverlo a abrazar, lo voy a hacer.

Sujeto más fuerte la correa de mi mochila y me decido. Me doy media vuelta y corro de nuevo a la frontera, yo solo sé dónde queda ese lugar tan secreto, el único lugar donde quizás las cámaras filmen…pero entonces ellos sabrán que no pueden detener lo que las personas sienten. Ni con una visa, ni con pasaportes, ni si eres de tal nacionalidad u otra. ¡México también tiene un lindo cielo que mirar!.

Atravieso cada esquina y mi convicción se va a haciendo más fuerte. Siento muchas miradas curiosas en mí. ¿Se acerca? ¿Otra vez ella?, si…puedo sentir como cada palabra llena de temor toca mi nunca. Siento la adrenalina de cada tarde, ya no quiero ser la niña cuidadosa que tenía miedo de ser vista por dejar una estúpida carta para ti, ni que mi mamá me diga que me voy a morir, ni que mis amigas me dejen por pensar que soy una interesada. Voy a crucificar las críticas, voy a buscarte a pesar del miedo…

Y sin duda allí estas, sentado en silencio…tus ojos divagando hacia los niños que están jugando…, me acerco a ti y me siento frente a ti, me sonríes aliviado y suspiro extendiéndote mi mano…con tal de al menos tocar un poco de la tuya…

En este mismo momento el silencio nos invade, porque sinceramente no sé que me estás diciendo, pero me vuelvo a reír…nerviosa, ansiosa…deseando que tus dedos jueguen con mi cabello, ¡Cuánto desearía tener la dicha que tienen algunas personas! De poder sentir a sus amados sin problemas y también cuando me gustaría vivir en un mundo justo, donde las motivaciones solo lleven a la paz. Pero quién sabe, siempre te he dicho que creo que nací en la época equivocada…en el momento equivocado.

-Te amo…-susurró con suavidad mirándote…vuelvo a decírtelo…otra vez  
-I love you too…Citlali…I really miss you a lot…-

_Y cae la tarde y es la misma agonía de levantarnos, después de solo mirarnos para recordar cada pequeña parte de cada uno…, nunca hay que irse tan tarde, según Alfred, la Border Patrol no distingue a estas horas entre amigos y enemigos…_

_Por eso tengo miedo de que algún día te quiten de mi frontera, dicen que el desierto borra las huella de los huesos… lo sé perfectamente…_


	3. 3-Sonrisa Carmín

_-Me equivoqué…Citlali…-  
_  
La sangre es más caliente de lo que uno cree, y no saben cómo quema, pero más quema cuando está sobre la piel de otra persona.

Sentía las rejas tan firmes sobre mis costillas, y con la espalda expuesta, ya me lo había visto venir. Cerré los ojos con fuerza…mientras un pequeño gemido de dolor salía de mis labios…

-Unos días atrás-

_''Cuando el mundo deje de mentirse a sí mismo llegará la Paz''_

Tenía todo planeado. Sería esa noche…yo cruzaría la frontera. Y podría ser hasta titular de noticia, la primera vez que un gringo cruza la frontera, de forma ilegal.

Dos amigos me ayudarían, Zac y Tom. No sería tan difícil de noche, o como ingenuos eso creíamos. Tal vez porque somos estadounidenses y nos creemos invencibles…eso me dio risa por un momento.

Zac era mi amigo de la infancia, el cuidaría de mí en todo momento, sabía de mi pequeña felicidad…eras tu…entonces el se resolvió a acompañarme con uno de sus amigos, Tom.  
Tom no era mi amigo, pero si era conocido de Zac supongo que no haría daño, entonces lo metimos en el plan.

Y luego de dos días de pensarlo como unos malditos impulsivos nos resolvimos a hacerlo de noche, donde nadie nos viera…aunque prácticamente sabíamos que sería imposible, valía la pena…unos segundos para alcanzarte.

Y la pregunta que todos deben hacerse es…¿Por qué no cruzar de forma legal, si tenemos todo el poder para hacerlo?. Porque no quiero. Es mi capricho, mi dolencia, mi motivación de decirte y mostrarte que nada es imposible, que por el simple hecho de ser estadounidense no soy más o menos que tu mi Citlali, somos iguales, somos HUMANOS.

Yo tenía la esperanza…al menos de mi lado. A Zac no le gustaba nada la idea, pero Tom se tiraba a favor mío todo el tiempo. Eso me animaba…

Esa noche, salimos a las afueras de El Paso, por el costado la carretera fronteriza. Nadie nos vio, simulábamos pasear. Sería simple, un par de sogas, Zac me ayudaría mientras yo me subo a su espalda y Tom sería un soporte más. Estaba tan chocado por mis emociones que no me importaba cortarme las manos con los alambres, ni siquiera electrocutarme pero si le tenía un poco de miedo a la Border Patrol.

¿Mi familia? Solo les dije que saldría con amigos, nunca dije que no volvería. Y es que nunca volvería…  
¡Que hermosa noche para despedirse de El Paso! Y saludar a Juárez…y obviamente saludar a tu sonrisa con un beso. ¡Estoy tan cerca! Zac y Tom me felicitan, están felices por mí. Aunque Zac tiene una tristeza particular, no quiero que sufra.

Me subí al hombro de Zac con ayuda de Tom, cuando ya estaba poniendo un pie sobre la alambrada, más cortante que mil chuchillos, pude sentir la pequeña corriente eléctrica amenazarme. Ya no importaba nada, estaba dispuesto a todo.

-¡Vamos Al! You can!-

Gritó Zac emocionado, lo podía escuchar, la libertad, el viento del desierto soplando mi sonrisa…por fin…sentiría tu labios de nuevo sobre los míos, tu piel suave sobre la mía…

Pero de pronto, ya nadie me sostenía. Zac cayó al piso con un ruido sordo, ya no lo escuché reírse ni animarme, ni siquiera burlarse de mí.

2 disparos, solo eso bastó. Uno para Zac y otro para mí…

Tom, maldito bastardo traidor. Había sacado un arma y no solo le había volado la cabeza a Zac, me acababa de atravesar el pecho de la manera más fría e inhumana posible. Y como dolía…si ya no estaba sintiendo nada, mi cuerpo cayó sobre la alambrada, eso fue todavía más doloroso, y el color carmín brotaba de mi boca.

-¿Qué pensabas psicópata? Welcome to the real world… Los sueños no existen, y no voy a dejarte vivir para que cumplas tus malditos sueños, ni tu ni Zac, ¿Hermanarme con los mexicanos? ¿Qué clase de mierda crees que llevo en la cabeza?, espero la Border Patrol encuentre tus restos…o no-

Sus palabras más hirientes que las balas. Nunca debimos confiar en él. Yo sabía que había tenido líos con Zac hace tiempo por dinero, pero…nunca imaginé que tan grave era todo si eran socios. Grité de dolor y de bronca, tu nombre. Te estaba llamando, mientras mi sangre caía sobre el cuerpo de mi amigo, podía sentir cada hilo marcar un claro recorrido en mi piel.

-MALDITO TRAIDOR TOM!-

Mi último desgarro quizás…de solo pensar que pude haber sido alguien menos atado a tu corazón…libre en la frontera, hice uno de mis últimos esfuerzos por cruzar pero ya no podía moverme…me estaba muriendo definitivamente. Mientras el hijo de puta avanzaba lejos, huía. Luces llegaban. ¿La Border Patrol? ¿O ya me morí definitivamente? …

Tarde. Mis ojos se cerraron en medio de bocinas, unos claros ''¡ALTO AHÍ!'', sonidos y más sonidos.

Por cierto Citlali…nunca te dije que tan ricos eran tus besos…ni que refugio eran para mi tus abrazos. Abrázame, que no quede nada más. Cuida siempre de Zac y de mí. Nuestro silencio siempre quedará clavado en este lugar.

Tan clavadas como están ahora mis costillas en los alambres, o la sangre en la piel ajena. Pérdoname Zac…¿Cómo te metí en esto?...Dios se apiade de mí y me de la paz…

_¡Pero como quiero besarte Citlali! ¡TE AMO!_

_Ya no respiro, pero te amo._  
_Ya nunca más voy a sentirte pero te amo_  
_Nunca más voy a tocarte…_  
_No voy a molestar tu frontera como antes_

_Ah…mi última carta tenía varios errores…el idioma siempre me costó._

_Alfred._

[** ¿Qué les pareció? :DD espero no me maten XDD JAJAJA, El próximo creo que ya será el capítulo final **** Gracias de verdad por seguirme en este pequeño y dramático USMEX hetéro (L)**

Mary ]


End file.
